User talk:BboyCID
Clean Page hello, every once in a while i'll delete the messages on my page so i don't have to super scroll. Please continue to send messages and i'll continue to reply. _|- Shopkeep Cid -|_ 07:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) This is a full list of all the DLC pack itself, all underlined are the ones i sent, then tell me how many are missing. Weapons Hell Fang Zombie Bane Wounded Fury Sickening Skull Dragon's Flight Cyclop's Bane Saurian Bane Griffin Bane Hydra Husk Metered Catharsis Goblin Bane Evil Eyesight Brutish Wall Brilliance Force Hatchet Royal Arms Iraklis Stamina Hammer Dowsing Spikes Repeller Bow Bezel Crown Militant Dove Legion's Might Caged Fury Head Dragonseye Band Dragonspulse Circlet Hero's Hood Emissary Hood Ancient Circlet Chaos Helm Monomi Mask Heresy Hood Wyrmfire Vizard Torso Crimson Jerkin Monomi Coat Captain's Armor Set Set Of Jester's Motley Marshal's Bracers Hero's Surcoat Ancient Robe Silver Cuirass Chaos Armor Heresy Armor Emissary Armor Arms Monomi Bracers Hero's Gauntlets Ancient Bangles Chaos Gauntlets Heresy Armguards Emissary Bracers Legs Monomi Greaves Hero's Greaves Ancient Greaves Chaos Greaves Heresy Greaves Emissary Greaves Accoutremants Hero's Cape Wyrm Hunt Mantle Beastly Mantle Conqueror's Mantle Monomi Neck Wrap Heresy Cloak Red Star Ring Green Star Ring Blue Star Ring Red Star Earring Green Star Earring Blue Star Earring ........ So out of those what did you acctually recieve, as i said before the gear is yours to keep no matter what i don't care about "losing" it (if thats how i can best put it) i just care that it didn't get recieved by you nor did it stay in my inventory and send me a message saying cannot send or something, it just went poof. Just means if i'm to fulfill the full trade of all items it will take a long time lol . . . if your up for it i'll send it piece by piece untill you recieve them all. DRIADOS_NinjaPenguin " I'm the most dangerous animal " 07:45, January 28, 2013 (UTC) A Good intention. =) HEY bBoyCID! Well honestly, badges are nice to have really, dont get me wrong, but it shouldnt be the main intention. Ranking is for fun, but it was never my ultimatium. My true desire is to contribute and ensure the wiki's continuity. The planning and architecture of the wiki, whole-heartedly, isnt my cub of tea, it is for the more devoted like draconis, jurass, Aeons, balagog and my online friend thousand troops. A user like me enjoys tying up the lose ends for them, although i do fear that at times I may not be doing it correctly. Keep up the dedicated efforts BboyCID, but do it because you love the game. CHEERS, A91 knightblade (talk) 10:23, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Comments Hi, Bboy, It wasn't my intention on telling or reporting. It has actually nothing to do with you, but rather the fact that many new people do not really know how to work with the wiki. I have made some suggestions on this in the admin team (of which I am no part mind you) and I think there will be some improvements. For one the "Help out" drop down above each page which links to the templates. If you felt that you aren't treated right then I am sorry. I feel that it is the admins duty to contact editors on how to handle the wiki so they contribute in a good way. As far as I can see at least 90% of what you're doing is A-ok and like you said you made some mistakes or added some stuff which shouldn't ave been added becasue the wiki is new to you. I contacted the admin to confirm my statement since I am no part of the admin team myself. Keep up the good work, and if I can help please let me know. AeonsLegend (contact me) 12:46, January 29, 2013 (UTC)